To Love a Monster
by The Lady Morana
Summary: What is love? What are the limits that define it? Can a monster be taught to love? Can you love a monster? Warning: rated for later chaps, Yaoi, KyuubiNaruto
1. Chapter 1: On the Way Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Deidara, Tobi, the Akatsuki, and, Gaara. I don't even own the plot! It was all the brilliant KCameh's idea, sigh.

Warnings: This story will eventually be a Yaoi, which means boy on boy. So if are going to be offend and a yell at me, please save us both and use the little button on your browsers that takes you back, I believe it's called the _back button._

* * *

What is love? What are the limits that define it? Can a monster be taught to love? Can you love a monster? I long to know and to feel love. I have had containers before, so many before. Their deaths meant no more to me then their lives. This container is different, I feel bound to him not sealed in him. I feel as though if I could leave and be free I would chose to stay. What sin did this angel commit to be chained to me? A demon; a murder who soul is stained with the blood of entire villages. For him I would die, for him I will live.

* * *

The soft whisk of leaves was the only evidence of their passage, yet was enough to give them away. Like shadows they raced across the forest homeward bound, unaware of the danger that traced their movements. With a soft breath the breeze picked up and a tossed the sent of the pursuers into the nose of one of those they hunted. He paused crouching on a branch listening, watching, and smelling. The three younger travels also paused, heads cocked intent on the older man.

"What is it sensei?" The girl asked. Her eyes traced the forest, but found nothing out of place.

"We're being followed." He said, his voice belied no emotion and his face veiled, save for a single eye, gave no hint to his feelings either. His juniors froze, their every senses straining for some hint of their hunters.

"Who?" One of the boys asked, his blank face served as just effective a mask as the man's cloth covering. The man's eye danced towards the forth member of their party and back to the boy who asked.

"Akatsuki." The tense that filled the air at that single word seemed to prick their skin. Worry danced across the girls face.

"They can't…" She trailed off, fear taking root in her heart as she glance at the blonde on the branch beside her.

"They must." The masked man said simply. If he shared the girl's fear, nothing in his demeanor gave him away. Further conversation was cut off as the hurter caught up to its prey. He came on wings; the air stirring as his mount landed, the perfect symmetry of the bird and the long blonde hair concealing the riders face tugged at the blonde boy's memory.

"You tried to kill Gaara!" He shouted lunging forward. A hand raised by the masked man stopped him.

"Did I? You know I don't really pay attention names, yeah." The hunter's face feigned concentration.

"Bastard! You're going to pay for what you did to Gaara." The boy leaped and this time his sensei's hand wasn't enough to stop him.

"Naruto!" His sensei snapped, reaching out to grab the back of the boy's shirt.

"Kakashi-sensei he's Akatsuki and he tried to kill Gaara!" Naruto shouted frustration putting an almost whinny edge to his voice. The man in question chuckled, and then his face light up in mock delight.

"Oh you mean the Jinchuuriki. You're one too, yeah." The blonde man's hands moved lightly as he spoke, and Kakashi one eye followed; wary of the seemingly harmless clay being molded in the other's hands. Carefully Kakashi raised his hand to push aside the forehead covering that hid his eye.

"Too late, yeah." The hunter murmured as he tossed the clay figurine at the travelers.

"Run!" Kakashi shouted. The group seemed to remain frozen for a moment before the explosion ripped the forest apart sending the party flying. Naruto landed hard against a tree, the air coming out of him in a sudden whoosh. For a few terrifying moment he lay unable to re-inflate his lungs and a loud ringing filled his ears. When the boy was finally able to sit up and look around, he couldn't see his teammates anywhere. As hard as his eyes searched a desecrated forest was all he could see. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he spun coming face to face with a stranger whose entire face was cover by an orange mask. Naruto wrinkled his nose in confusion, why hadn't he heard the new comer's approach. Suddenly the masked mans hands began to form seals and Naruto watch entranced for a moment before realizing the potential danger. He opened his mouth to ask what the man was doing, but he could hear no sound come out. In horror he raised his hand to his throat, the man in front of finished his seal and a ripple of air stuck Naruto in the chest. A pain like none he'd ever felt before ripped through his body and he threw his head back, a soundless scream tore from his throat. It felt like something was inside him destroying him. The pain that mounted was choking and his vision began to blur, but before he blacked out entirely Naruto could have sworn he saw something red towering above him.

* * *

AN: This story is dedicated to KCameh, who not only requested it, but also is basically responsible for the plot. As I said in the warning this will eventually be a Yaoi I promise! You'll just have to be patient! Chapter 2 will be up next Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2: A Handsome Stranger

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in the Naruto world, though I do own a quiche.

Warning: Incase you failed to read the last warning this story will get around to being Yaoi, KyuuNaru for those that care to know. I can now safely say that it won't be till Ch 5. So if you wish to keep reading, even though you hate Yaoi, knock yourself out!

I am floating in a dark water filled hall, I've been here before. I stand and begin to slosh through the water my breath echoing against the walls egging me on till I'm running. I dash around corners, my feet slipping on the water covered floor. I'm searching, searching, and not finding. Where is he? It's always been so easy to find him before. Finally I come to his chamber, what I find cause my breath to catch and my heart to freeze. The room is empty and the tall gates stand ajar. My hand brushes the torn seal and disbelief fills me. He's gone, but gone where?

A young man stood above the crumpled form of Naruto, he was moving his long figures in pure fascination. Now that black cloaked little nuisance was out of the way he was free to explore this new body of his own making, and of course to examine the object of his infatuation that lay so conveniently at his feet. With a sweeping movement he was kneeling at his blonde angel's side. His warm hands traced Naruto face, and a smile tugged at his pale lips.

"Get away from him!" A female voice shouted and the man's eyes flickered towards an angry girl with pink hair.

"As you wish, I simply wanted to insure that he was alive." The man's voice was smooth and deep. The pink haired girl eyed the stranger standing before her, he was amazingly handsome with red-gold hair pulled into a messy ponytail on the back of his head, his eyes were dark, but as the sun caught then they seemed to glimmer red, and his skin was as pale as a clean scroll.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded as she approached her fallen friend. The handsome stranger seemed to pause for a moment, as though unsure of how to answer.

"My name is Kuro, who are you?" His answer seemed less certain then it could have been.

"My name is Sakura. What are you doing so close to the leaf village?" She asked as she moved her hands down Naruto checking for any major wounds.

"He's fine, I already checked. I was unaware that I was near any villages; I'm not from around here. I only came because I heard an explosion and wanted to see if I could help." Kuro shrugged. Sakura appraised him again, he didn't look dressed for travel, but before she could press the issue the rest of her team appeared.

"Sakura who is this?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Kuro suspiciously with his Sharingan, his chakra looked very familiar.

"He says his name is Kuro and that he heard the explosion and came to see if he could help." She said, her voice said she didn't believe a word the man had told her. Kakashi however just nodded, as if this where completely expected.

"And Naruto?" The littlest traces of worry seemed to lace Kakashi's voice. Sakura bit her lip and threw a glance at Kuro.

"Everything seems to be fine, Kakashi-sensei." There seemed to be something left unsaid, something that Sakura was reluctant to mention in front of Kuro. Kakashi nodded and the dark haired boy next to him spoke up.

"We should get back to Konoha." His voice was soft and unemotional, almost as if his fallen comrade meant nothing to him. Sakura nodded and Kakashi bent to pick up Naruto.

"Kuro you don't look equipped to be traveling. Why don't you come back to Konoha with us?" Sakura met Kakashi eyes and gave a slight nod. The boy standing next to Kakashi opened his mouth to say something.

"I think that's a good idea Kakashi-sensei. Don't you Sai?" She gave the boy a hard look and Sai shut his mouth and looked indifferent.

The group made their way to Konoha. Kakashi and Sai didn't seem worried about the Akatsuki so Sakura made no move to bring them up. She did notice that Kuro seemed to avoid Sai, but Sai wasn't a very friendly person so she brushed it aside. They didn't stop till Naruto started to shift in Kakashi's arms.

"Where are we? When did the sound come back?" Naruto muttered wiggling so that Kakashi almost dropped him. The group paused to lay Naruto on the forest floor and Sakura moved to examine him again.

"Your loss in hearing was most likely caused by being so close to the explosion. Are you feeling ok?" She asked her hands glowing as she moved them down his body. He shifted and made a face.

"I feel odd…empty." Naruto seemed unsure of how to describe the feeling which odd because the young man was never unsure of anything.

"Nothing a bowl of Ramen won't fix!" Sakura said smiling too brightly.

"Idiot." Sai stated calmly, it was unclear which of his team mates he was talking to, though he seemed to feel the sentiment applied to both of them.

"Hey, whose he?" Naruto questioned when he became aware of Kuro. Sai turned to look at Kuro.

"Sakura says that he says his name is Kuro." Naruto eyed the red-hair man in front of him.

"Were did he come from?" The blonde demanded, at this the other three in the team shrugged and turned to stare at Kuro.

"I…" Kuro bit his lip and looked embarrassed, "I don't really have a home." He hung his head, ashamed.

"So you're a missing-nin?" He pressed. The others gave him an odd look; Naruto normally was very trusting and open to new people. Again Kuro looked uncomfortable and sifted under Naruto's clear blue gaze.

"No. I never really had a village." Kuro seemed to very upset by this, Naruto sniffed and glared in obvious disbelief. Kakashi glanced at the sky.

"We're not going to make it back to Konoha tonight. Why don't we make camp here?" The team nodded and began to lay out their bedding on the forest floor. As he looked for a place with out rocks Sakura could have sworn she heard Naruto mutter,

"I miss Yamato." She smiled; she too missed the man's ability to raises a house in a few seconds. It was apparent that despite being a wander Kuro had no bedding, however when they offered share some blankets with him he waved it off. As Naruto shifted trying to get comfortable he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching. Indeed when he turned to look, he could have sworn he saw to red eyes glowing out of the darkness.

AN: Yeah Ch 2! Happiness! Sorry for the lateness, but fanfiction wouldn't upload anything for me. So I have decided that standardized testing is a waste of time and money. And that the retards that write the questions don't care about what you know they only care about wither or not you pay attention to the intrusions and work well under a time limit. And the stupid freaks think that 30 min is enough time to write a full developed, edit paper on something you've most likely never though of before! So anyway now that my ACT induced rant is over I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will be posted April 22-ish.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. I am making no money off this story. Blah, blah, blah boring legal crap.

WARNING: Guess what this story is still going to be a Yaoi! Gasp! Don't worry it won't be till chapter 4, yeah I know I said 5 last time but it changed, so you can keep ignoring me for another whole chapter if the idea of boy on boy offends you.

* * *

I love to watch him like this, his chest rising and falling with each breath. When I first got out I thought that my attraction to this boy would soon fade. However, the longer I spend free of him to more I long to be with him in a different way. His bright blue eyes are so alive, so fierce and his hair seemed to be charged with energy. I long to touch him again, but fear of waking him stays my hand. For now I must be content to watch, but watch and wait till I have his trust.

* * *

Silence is second nature to a ninja, but even the members of Team Kakashi were surprised when the remainder of the trip home was silent. The normally talkative Naruto seemed withdrawn and wary. The quite that they had all longed for now set them on edge. Kuro could feel the tension is the group and chose to remain silent as well, even though he was dying to speak with the blonde ninja running not far in front of him. As they entered Konoha along with Kuro they received odd looks. It was not uncommon to see prisoners brought back from a mission, but Kuro walking freely behind Naruto was obviously not a prisoner. 

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, we are going to drop of the mission report now so that Tsunade-sama doesn't get angry." Sakura commanded then she turned to the other three, "There is no need for us all to come, why don't you go get some ramen?" She smiled and made shooing motions till the boys shuffled off. She stood watching them go then she grabbed Kakashi's arm and towed him off towards the Hokage Tower.

The Hokage sat with her head in her hands.

"Are you sure?" She asked glancing at the two ninja who stood in her office. The girl nodded.

"When I was examining him I noticed that the seal was disrupted and I couldn't find any of Kyuubi's chakra." The Hokage's eyes traveled to the white haired man.

"And you are certain you did make a mistake?" The man shrugged.

"Hokage-sama the Sharingan doesn't make mistakes." The woman shut her light brown eyes as she massaged her temples.

"I haven't had enough Sake to deal with this." She muttered and then added in a clearer voice, "We will try to pass him off as a self-taught ninja, the elders let Kurenai in I don't see why they wouldn't let him in and that way he stays in the village where we can watch him." The two nodded. "Shizune!" The Hokage called.

"Tsunade-sama?" The young woman asked as she entered the room, clasping a little pig in her arms.

"Go find the boy named Kuro that came in with these two. He should be eating ramen with Naruto and Sai." Shizune nodded, too use to the Hokage's weird orders to question this one, and left. Tsunade turned to the two left in her office.

"You aren't aloud to tell anyone what you have just told me. Is that understood?" The two nodded, it was very clear that this wasn't something the world needed to know.

"Tsunade-sama, what about Naruto, and Sai?" The girl asked. The Hokage seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I don't trust Sai, and there need to tell Naruto it will only upset him. Dismissed." With a nodded the two turned and left the tower. Tsunade sighed and laid her head down on her desk this was not what she had wanted to deal with.

Kuro followed behind the strange pig lady who said the Hokage wanted to see him. He wrinkled his nose the last time he'd dealt with a Hokage it hadn't turned out well for him. The door opened to revealing a youthful looking woman with pigtails leaning back in her chair behind the Hokage's desk.

"This is Kuro Tsunade-sama." The woman opened her eyes and fixed Kuro with an intense stare.

"Thank-you Shizune." She said without ever taking her eyes off Kuro. Shizune moved to stand by the door; as she walked past Kuro the pig in her arms glared, as hard a pigs can glare, at him.

"Kakashi and Sakura tell you have no village; I would like to offer you a place as a ninja in Konoha." The Hokage said. Kuro gave her an uncertain look, he couldn't tell what this woman was up to; but he could see she was no fool. "Of coarse you'll have to go before the elders, and they aren't very agreeable people, but you should be fine." The woman's voice dared the man to decline her offer.

"I would like very much to have a village to call my home. Thank-you for your generous offer, Hokage-sama." Kuro said inclining his head.

"Shizune! Have Izumo and Kotetsu go tell the Elders that I would like to see them." Shizune turned at and left.

"Good luck Kuro." The Hokage said and as she moved to face the window Kuro heard her say softly, "You'll need it."

Kuro stood before two old ninjas, their faces worn and hardened by the years of war and conflict.

"The Hokage tells us you wish to become a ninja of Konoha, she was however rather unclear where you from." The old woman asked her voice still strong despite the years of use.

"I've never had a village." Kuro said calmly staring a spot above the elders' heads, he seem determined not to look at them. The old woman raised her eyebrow.

"Yet you are a ninja?" She asked doing nothing to mask the doubt within her voice. Kuro bit his lip and then took a deep breath.

"When you have no village you must learn to fight quickly; the weak don't survive long on their own." Kuro's voice was flat and cold and the elders' exchanged mirror looks.

"Konoha lacks forces Koharu; surely can see the benefit of allowing a young ninja to join us." Tsunade said she sat on a coach not far behind Kuro.

"Ninja, yes, but this young man is no such thing." The man said his stern face looked as though it had long since forgotten how to smile.

"Then test him, Homura, you'll see that he is just as much a ninja as anyone who has been formally trained." Tsunade challenged. Homura and Koharu exchanged a long look; Koharu gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

"The Hokage is right; we are in need of ninja." She consented. Homura's frown deepened considerably.

"Kuro may become a ninja of Konoha," Kuro's face brightened and he dared to look at the elders, "If he can survive in the Forest of Death for a week with only one ninja to help him." Kuro appeared unconcerned by the man's commandment.

"That's reasonable, if the ninja if the ninja is Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Why Naruto?" Koharu questioned her beady eyes fixed on the Hokage.

"It would prove dangerous for both Kuro and the ninja sent in if they were not familiar with each other and out of the four ninja that Kuro knows Naruto is the easiest to get along with. Beside Sakura is still in training and I need to spend some time working with her, there is a mission that we agreed would be best suited for Kakashi, and I'm sure that Danzo will have need of Sai seeing as he has been gone for so long." The elders glared at Tsunade for a long moment before consenting. With business concluded the Hokage and the Elders seemed eager to be away from each other so the meeting was quickly ended.

* * *

AN: Yay for Izumo and Kotetsu even if they weren't actually in the chapter they still kick ass! So I was in class the other day and somebody said ocean, apparently if you say ocean at just the right sped with just the right accent it sounds like "oh shit", just a brief insight into my completely twisted mind. So anyway I hope you like the chapter, and as always I enjoyed writing for you! The next chapter will be up next Sunday or Saturday-ish. 


	4. Chapter 4: In the Cold

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this! Really truly I don't! And if you think that I'm making any money of this then I would inquire what drugs you're on.

WARNING: This, my dear readers, is the Yaoi chapter of doom I have been warning all about from the very beginning. This is also the chapter from which the rating heralds. It is not, however, a lemon so don't get your hopes up. I won't even bother telling you to turn back, as you obviously haven't listened yet, but you aren't aloud to say I didn't warn you!

* * *

This stranger worries me, and yet he fascinates me. The way he moves, it's unearthly. I am careful to avoid his eyes for fear of being trapped with in them; they are deep wells leading to a fathomless soul. I can't help but watch him when he's not looking. He is beauty incarnate and I am held spell bound. Yet, through all this I am wary of him. He is so familiar like a dream that soon after waking retreats beyond recall. He is dangerous though, my half a memory lends me that much insight. But what is beauty if it has no depth? I am intrigued as much by the fact that my instincts tell me to run as I am by his unmatched beauty. I long to throw caution to the wind and investigate this alluring individual, but the overwhelm sense of danger keeps me at bay. I will, for now, watch and see for myself how much of a threat he really is.

* * *

Kuro smiled as he packed the things Kakashi had loaned him into a bag. Despite its daunting name he was looking forward to his stay in the Forest of Death, though that might have had something to do with who he was spending it with. His smile widen as he thought of his chosen companion. Yes this next week promised to be filled with excitement.

Across Konoha a grumpy Naruto threw his things in his bag; the last thing he wanted to do was spend a week with Kuro. The strange handsome boy set Naruto on edge. There was something annoyingly familiar about him and Naruto didn't like it.

It wasn't only his traveling partner that worried him, but the forest itself was fraying Naruto's nerves. Try as he might he couldn't suppress the memory of the last time he'd been in there, and Orochimaru painted face kept dancing before his eyes. On top of everything the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach had been growing, despite the ramen Sakura had advised him to eat. He snarled and clipped his bag shut; not bothering to check that he had everything before leaving his tiny home.

There were only three people at the gate when Naruto arrived, but it was obvious that everyone was there. Kuro, his red hair blazing in the morning sunlight, Tsunade, looking sterner then normal, and Shizune, looking worried as she clasped her little pig in her arms. All four sets of eyes clasped on Naruto as he arrived.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded something seemed to weighing on normal bubbly young man. "You two must spend a week in the forest to pass the test. However, should you need help at anytime just open this scroll. Opening the scroll will mean you fail, but it could save your life. If you pass Kuro will become a ninja of Konoha and Naruto, after speaking with the Elders, we have decided that you will become a Chuunin." At this the blonde's face light up and he seemed on the verge of crying out when the Hokage cut him short, "Are there any question?"

"Will I really be made a Chuunin?" Naruto asked his eager self showing through despite his determination to be sulky. Tsunade rolled her eyes and nodded ignoring Naruto's cry of delight.

"If there are no more questions you may begin." The gate flew open and in an orange flash Naruto dashed inside, Kuro shouldered his bag a quickly followed. Tsunade watched them go.

"Be careful Naruto; the forest may be safer then your companion."

* * *

The dappled light of the forest casts shadows on his lovely face and darkens even his electric yellow hair. The gathering dusk and the creeping chill have done nothing to cool his attitude; he remains just as energetic as when we entered this forest. The forest around us is alive. I can feel how sinister it is and I can tell that despite his jubilant façade that the forest sets him on edge. I smirk, the setting is perfect, and finally I'll get what I've been waiting for. There is nothing and no one to stop me now; just me and him. Yes, my waiting will pay off at last.

* * *

The Forest of Death seemed to being growing more and more hostile as the night laid its icy blanket on the ancient trees, and the forest's unwanted intrudes felt the enmity it held for all thing that did not belong. As all animals accustomed to the comforts of a group do when threatened the two travels moved closer together, and the musty forest seemed to press in on all sides egger to be rid of the brave fools who dared disturb its rest.

Naruto felt the coward within him, that he'd thought he'd put to death, stir sending a paralyzing feeling of fear throughout his body. This fear had forced his senses so acutely on forest around him he failed to notice Kuro till the other man had his hand on Naruto's shoulder. With a start that nearly sent them both hurling from the tree tops to the forest floor below Naruto spun around, his blue eyes wild.

"Why don't we find somewhere to make camp? I don't want to be traveling the forest in the dark." Kuro spoke in a hushed tone as though afraid that the very trees had ears. Naruto nodded, unsure of his voice so soon after the fright.

The two young men found a tree so old that a single one of its branches, while looming high above the ground, was a wide as one of the village's streets. In unspoken agreement they stopped. The branch was an ideal place to sleep, high above the unspoken dangers of the forest floor and below the unseen predators of above. Silence presided until the ninja began to unpack their bedding.

"I forgot my bedding!" Naruto cried in anguish; the night was cold and blankets would be needed to keep warm. Kuro smirked, his face masked by dark shadows.

"We can light a fire; it will give us warmth and should keep away some of the wild animals." Kuro said calmly, he knew it was much to damp to keep a fire a going for long as there would be nothing to burn when their kindling ran out. Naruto dug through his bag till he found the necessary equipment to light a small fire; Kuro contented himself to lean against the tree's huge trunk and watch with barely concealed desire as the blonde worked. Despite his best efforts Naruto repeatedly failed to get even the smallest of sparks to appear.

"It won't work!" Naruto cried in frustration. Kuro smiled a moved with serpentine grace to stand behind the frustrated young man.

"It will; you're just doing it wrong. You have to hold the lighters like this." Kuro voice was melted chocolate, warm, rich, and smooth. Coyly he rapped his arms around Naruto waist and guided the other man's hands to light the fire. Naruto, however, had forgotten the fire, his own checks set ablaze by the close proximity of his beautiful companion.

"See." Kuro's warm lips brushed against Naruto's icy ear and set a shiver running down his spin. To his surprise Naruto found he had to stiff a cry of protest as Kuro broke his warm embrace and moved to the other side of the fire.

"We should eat now; this fire won't last long. The wood here is to damp to burn and it's not safe separate to look for drier wood." Naruto nodded, his mind still fogged by Kuro strangely warm body. Dinner was had in silence with Naruto still processing and Kuro plotting.

The wind began to pick up snuffing the life from the dwindling fire. Naruto shivered as the wind cut like knifes of ice through his light jacket. Kuro watched the boy shudder and a predatory smile stole across his handsome face.

"It's not good to be so cold. I remembered my bedding, perhaps we could share?" Kuro face and voice belied none of his motives; and Naruto fought unsuccessfully with the deep blush that tinted his checks at the thought of sharing the same blankets as Kuro. He was on the brink of denying the offer when the winds cold breath froze him to the bone; all he could bring himself to do was to nod mutely and shuffle over to where Kuro lay stretched beneath his blankets.

Even in the shelter of Kuro bedding Naruto was unable to get warm, and found himself, much to his chagrin, moving closer to Kuro radiant heat.

"Cold?" Kuro delightful voice asked.

"Aren't you? It's freezing!" Naruto cried and a blast of wind tore through the trees to prove his point. Kuro smirked revealing fanged white teeth to the now dark night. Careful he moved his warm body closer to his frozen companion.

"There are other ways to keep warm." His voice so low it could barely be heard above the howling wind; but the implication was not lost of the younger ninja practically curled in his arms. Naruto froze his mind whirling out of control as lewd images danced through his mind; and his tongue flickered out to dampen his dried lips.

"L-like what?" His voice shook as he tried to play innocent. Kuro's leer was masked by the night's dark veil, and he seemed to have abandoned words as his soft mouth covered Naruto's. The younger man froze but made no sign of disprovable as Kuro warm body moved to press the frozen Naruto to the ground. He broke his kiss and look down at the ninja straddled beneath him.

"Like this." Was as he said before he set his mouth to work, running his hot tongue down the Naruto's cold smooth cheek. One of his long hands traced the outline of Naruto's form through his bulky clothes and the other hand roughly pulled the zipper on the jacket down. Both hands worked together to shove the bothersome article free from the body.

At first Naruto was still, unsure of how to resound, but soon he found his own hands stripping the clothes off Kuro's burning body and pulling the older man down on top of him. Wither he was desperate for Kuro's warmth or for Kuro himself not even Naruto was sure, but soon twin cries could be heard echoing through the forest's silent corridors.

* * *

AN: Why, you ask, is it cold in the middle of the fire country? Because Kyuubi and I found it convenient to our plots, so there! Hope you liked. I tried very hard to write a lemon, I really did, but I'm just not gutsy to write one so I apologize if I disappointed any of you. The next update will be up next week! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't own Naruto, if you don't understand that by know then I suggest seeing a doctor.

Warning: This story is still Yaoi, yeah, again you all know this

I'm very warm, and I snuggle closer to the source of warmth only to find a body in my bed, in shock I sit blot upright. My sudden movement exposes my bare chest and that of the man sleeping next to me to the still cool morning air. Wait the man sleeping next me? Memories of the cold night before come crashing down on me like a flash flood and they raise a warm blush in my checks. I allow myself the guilty pleasure of glancing down at the man beside me. My eye travel down his bare chest, following his every line till I reach the edge of the blanket. My body trembles with desire to rip the blanket from his body, but I managed to restrain myself. Then almost of its own violation my hand moves to trace his beautiful pale jaw. Slowly he opens those beautiful eyes. What do I do now?

The morning breeze whispered over the bare chests of the two ninja curled beneath a blanket high in a tree. A smile danced on Kuro's lips as he felt a feather light touch brush his jaw, and leisurely he opened his dark red eyes to meet a pair of bright blue ones.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" A deceptively shy smile crawled over Kuro's face and Naruto scoffed.

"I'm tired and my twig in my hair." He whined and a small yawn escaped his lips as he flopped back down. The smile on Kuro's face widened, but he kept his voice sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, I sincerely hope you don't regret last night." Naruto glared up at him.

"No I don't! I'm just tired." He snapped peevishly and Kuro threw his head back and laughed.

"Poor thing. Lucky I have some of that wonderful energizing food your village provided us with." Kuro's voice was filled with mirth and Naruto glared at him. Again Kuro's charming laugh sounded and he moved to grab his bag and pulled out something that looked less then eatable. Naruto sniffed indignantly as he pulled on his clothes and grab the "food" Kuro was offering him. As Naruto ate Kuro pulled on some clothing, breakfast clasp between his teeth.

"There all better. You'd be no fun if you were irritable." Kuro smirked over at his prize as they finished eating.

"Come on lets find some water I need to bathe." Naruto demanded.

"Yes you do, did you know you have something on your stomach? Looks like dirt." Kuro asked as he carefully rolled up the bedding. An odd look passed over Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Naruto blinked realizing the face he was making and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of unwanted thoughts.

"Yeah, can you hurry? I feel sticky." Naruto whined, his momentary moodiness vanishing. Their small camp was easily cleaned up and soon the two ninja were on their way. There was silence as they ran and Naruto took the opportunity to think about the mark on his stomach that should be as dark as new ink not so fade that it could be mistaken for dirt.

The day seemed determined to make up for the nights chill, and soon the forest was filled with warm sunlight that dripped in like honey from the wide green leaves. It wasn't long till the silent pair came to a shallow river shaded by the trees. Quickly Naruto dropped his backpack and shed his clothes trying to suppress the feeling of self-consciousness that was creeping up the back of his neck in the form of a blush. It didn't take long to strip of his clothes, though Naruto found himself thinking that it was more enjoyable when Kuro did it for him. The heat of the blush intensified with these thoughts and Naruto was glad to sink into the cool river. He heard a soft splash as Kuro slide out his clothes and into the river beside him.

Naruto found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help looking at Kuro. The dappled sunlight catching in the small droplets of water on Kuro chest sparkled like diamonds. Carefully Kuro pulled the band from his hair and stank below the surface. When his head broke free of the water his long red hair was clinging to his face.

"Are you just going to stare all day? I thought you wanted a bath." Kuro's voice broke the spell that his body had wrapped Naruto in. The blonde shook his head and turned away from the pretty redhead. Kuro laughed and continued with his bath.

Later, as the two of them lay drying in the warm sun, Kuro glanced at Naruto.

"The dirt on your stomach isn't gone; if you need help bathing you could have asked me. I would have been glad to help." Kuro smirked down at Naruto and Naruto made a face at him.

"It isn't dirt, it's…um…" Naruto found that he could find nothing to call the fading mark on his stomach. Kuro sighed and placed a long figure on Naruto lips.

"Don't. I know what it is." He said softly, Naruto gave him a sharp look.

"What do you mean you know what it is?" Naruto questioned. Kuro shut his eyes as if to hide them from the world.

"I know because," He took a breath and opened one of his eyes to watch Naruto, "because I was once bond by that seal." His demeanor had changed. No longer was he bright and teasing, now he seemed like a dog expecting to be beaten.

"You were once… You're Kyuubi?!" Naruto cried springing to his feet. Kuro flinched and nodded. Naruto feet gave way and he came crashing towards the rock. Kuro strong arms caught him before he smacked the hard surface.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto snapped slapping at his hands. Kuro look affronted but took his hands away from Naruto all the same. Kuro opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto cut him off.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! You're a monster! Because of you I was shunned my whole childhood! You tried to destroy my village, you killed the 4th Hokage, and you orphaned so many people, me included!" Kuro's eyes snapped open, he looked as though he had been slapped, but he also looked angry.

"I'd have left your village alone if they'd seen fit to leave me alone!" He snapped, the dark red in his eyes growing more vibrant.

"What did they do to you?!" Naruto cried returning Kuro's dark look.

"They had Madara Uchiha kill my kit and my mate. My mate," Kuro made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "A useless she-fox, but my kit… nothing could replace him." Kuro face twisted with pain and he shut his glowing eyes. For a moment silence hung in the. Kuro lifted his head and met Naruto bright blue eyes with his fierce red ones.

"There are always too sides to a story Naruto. No one if ever completely innocent." Naruto was the first to break the stare, he let his eyes follow the river till it bent into the thick trees.

"But all those people… my parents… Iruka-sensei's parents…" Naruto voice trailed off, he could bring himself to believe that the village had brought the attack on themselves.

"Your father did what he thought best. I don't blame him for what he did, even if I do resent him a little; it's the Hokage place to defend his village." Naruto blurred eyes focused sharply.

"What did you say? My father was the forth Hokage?" Kuro raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I assumed that you knew. Didn't they tell you?" Naruto made a face and shook his head.

"As precious as my village is to me they have an odd sense of what I need know and what I may remain unsaid." Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and folded his arms over them.

"I, on the other hand, would never keep anything from you." Kuro extended his hand to Naruto and placed on his shoulder. Naruto glared at him.

"What does it matter to you? I image that I'm just a plaything!" Naruto snapped swatting at Kuro's pale hand.

"A play thing! If you were a plaything I'd have been gone before you woke! Beside," Kuro smirked, "My 'playthings' rarely live to wake."

"That's comforting." Naruto sneered.

"But you woke. You are much more then a plaything to be cast aside when I tire of you." Kuro hand traced the marks Naruto checks. "There was time when I wished to be free of you, but now I find that that is the last thing I want." Kuro voice was like silk, rapping Naruto in it soft comfort. Carefully he pulled Naruto closer, but Naruto shrugged him away again.

"I don't trust you." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"But you can't deny that you want to." Kuro voice was forceful now, but Naruto pushed away again.

"Perhaps, but I need time to think," Naruto stood his eyes distant; "I have a lot to process." And then slowly, as if in a trance, Naruto walked away from the sun warmed rock.

AN: Yeah update. My computer's battery is dying as I type, and I can't plug it in because my dog and sister broke the power cord. But never fever there will be a new update next week between Friday and Sunday as always.

AN2: I am in need of a beta, as I'm sure you've noticed. So if you think you would be willing to beta for me please pm or let me know in a review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Reminder

WARNING: I can finally say that this chapter contains smut and yaoi!!! Happy!!! I feel I must note that if the smut was not written by me but by Cassandra Incognito so if you like the smut please show your appreciation by going and reading some of her stories.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Kyuubi, I don't own the smut for this chapter, and I still don't own penguin.

NOTE OF THANKS: This story was only made it here because of my beta kawaiicrimsonkitsune, so if enjoy reading this chapter I suggest you to her page for some good stories. Also, because I can't thank her enough, Cassandra Incognito wrote the smut for this chapter and I am in her debt, so go and read her stories. Everyone loves reviews so leave these wonderful people one or two!

------------

Trust. It's such a simple word to describe something so complex. I want him to trust me!

Trust. I can say the word, but I long to know the feeling, I want to have the feeling returned. I know him so well, and yet he is as strange as a word spoken in a foreign tongue. Am I such a familiar stranger to him as well? If that is so then how can I expect him to trust me? He asked to be left in peace, so he could think. For the time being I will respect his wish, but I have spent too long in such distant closeness that my restrain wouldn't last for long.

--------------------------

Calm water pooled by the smoothed rocks to the side of the river. It lazily lapped at Naruto's tan bare feet. His head was pillowed by a bed of soft green grass and his eyes gazed unseeing up at the cottony clouds that were strewn across the sky like the remnants of a child's art project. The soft breeze ruffled his hair like a mother's caring hands.

"Perhaps Kuro, no, Kyuubi isn't as bad as I thought. I mean he did lie to me, but at least he told me. He decided to be honest, and he has always been there for me. He saved me more then once. Perhaps I should give him another chance" The genin thought to himself.

Unbeknown to the blond the same breeze that played so lovingly across his face had blown his scent deep within the dark forest and had attracted with its sweet breath a less benevolent occupant of the ancient trees.

From the shadow of the forest's edge something watched its distracted prey and its eyes gleaming with reflected light. On velveteen paws it crept towards the young man whose mind danced with a far away song. The predators muscles rippled beneath its silky midnight coat, a soft growl escaped its drawn lips. Even the low rumble failed to alert the target of his impending doom.

Whether by luck or simply because fate wasn't done with him yet, Naruto's clear blue eyes snapped into focus. His trained senses alerted him to the presence of his ill intended guest. His body tensed and he sprang to his feet in preparation to fight. His response came too late. The deadly visitor lunged towards the terrified nin.

The blond cried out as the razor-like claws tore across his stomach in a swipe that would have gutted him if he hadn't jumped back. His hand instinctively moved to press his bleeding wound, but despite the pressure his blood slipped through his figures adding a pale red stain to the gentle river.

Kuro who sat on a sun bathed rock not far down stream watched in   
fascination the playful swirls of red that mingled and danced with the water. But fascination turned to horror as the uniquely metallic scent of blood rose from the  
water. Kuro's dark eyes grew wide. His stomach curled in a giant knot as a growl emanated deep within his throat. He knew this scent, and it belonged to a certain blond shinobi that he cherished above all others, his Naruto.

Kuro's form flickered upstream, his passing all but untraceable. Not far beyond the bend in the river he found the source of the rivers red vein. Hands pressed over his stomach, with a freely bleeding wound on his arm, Naruto knelt in the shallows on the far side of the river. It was then that Kuro saw the attacker.

The giant feline crouched with predatory grace on the bank of the river. His orb-like eyes held the whimpering Naruto captive and a hungry snarl tore from the huge cat's mouth. Kuro felt rage consume his entire being. The wounded blond belonged to him and him alone. His shape rippled becoming more fox-like and less human.

As he lunged only traces of the man called Kuro remained. It was Kyuubi that knocked the panther to the ground. It was Kyuubi whose claws were stained the deepest of reds as he ripped out the throat of the great beast beneath him spilling the ruby red blood onto the emerald grass, the very life force draining from his foe. But it was Kuro turned and walked across the river towards his injured mate.

The blond looked up, his face pale with blood lose, and fainted. Kuro dove forward catching Naruto in his already blood soaked arms. Gently the man laid him on the grass beside the river. The younger ninja's breathing was shallow and caught with each painful breathe inhaled.

Carefully Kuro placed his hands over the blond's lithe form, an eerie green glow flickering over his fingers. His body remained perfectly still as his graceful hands danced up and down Naruto's injured form. Slowly the ninja's flesh began to knit back together, leaving only the lightest pink lines where once life threatening gashes had once lain. The blonds' breathing became rhythmic and deep as he slipped into a light slumber. Kuro smiled and laid down beside Naruto, wrapping him in his arms heedless of the blood that caked both his own form and that of the softly whimpering figure of the blond he held.

As Naruto slipped back into consciousness the first thing he noticed was that the deep wounds that had caused him to black out were mended and the next was the savory smell of cooking meat that hung in the air. He sat up and looked around to discover a warm fire with a black pot neatly suspended over it. Apparently Kuro had managed to find some dry firewood. Across the serene river knelt Kuro, knife in hand, scraping at something. Naruto shuddered as he remembered the demon that had burst from the seemly harmless husk that was Kuro's body. As if called by Naruto's thoughts the man across the way lifted his eyes to meet his small lovers.

"You're awake, good. The food is almost ready." Kuro stated. Naruto nodded and suppressed a shudder as he again remember how Kuro had become Kyuubi, but this time the memory caused Naruto to feel something unexpected. It caused him to feel safe. He watched silently as his protector walked across the river, careful not to let his feet dip below the surface, and moved to stir the contents of the pot.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned, strolling over to observe the stewing pot.

"Panther." Kuro stated a grin playing across his lips. Naruto look aghast and Kuro raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't you rather eat mission food?" The blond asked, warily observing the bubbling mixture in the pot.

The wrinkling of Kuro's nose said quite plainly what he thought of the idea. Remembering the tasteless so-called food that Konoha provide for the mission, Naruto found he had to agree. Still Naruto had to hold back a slight chuckle observing the amusing expression Kuro had on his face. With a sigh the blond sat down.

'_Perhaps eating what would have been my killer isn't so bad. In fact I believe it holds a bit of poetic justice.'_ The blond thought to himself as he cautiously dipped his spoon into the stew. Letting out a surprised squeal and moan Naruto licked his lips. The warm soup was surprisingly good, true it was no ramen, but it was certainly better then that nutrient packed stuff that both he and Kuro had stashed in their packs.

A quick glance around the camp sight revealed that Kuro had moved both sets of packs upstream, but the fact that only the cooking gear was unpacked suggested that Kuro didn't intended to stay the night here.

"We're moving?" The younger-nin asked in-between spoonfuls. Kuro nodded and gestured to the thing he'd been working on that still lay across the river.

"The smell of food will bring more predators, we will move so that we don't  
become the prey again." Even as he said we Naruto knew that Kuro wasn't talking about himself. The redhead had been anything but the prey in the earlier encounter.

"What were you working on?" The blond asked gesturing across the river.

"I was preparing the skin to be sent to a tanner's to be finished and turned into a throw or a rug. Or perhaps a fur lined cloak. Whatever you prefer." Kuro shrugged as if it made little difference to him.

"I prefer that it is left here to rot." Naruto said indignantly.

"If that is what you wish, but it would be a waste. The panther had a lovely coat." Kuro shrugged and Naruto glared at the offending fur as if it had personally affronted him. Despite his previous complaint Naruto made no comment when, after dinner had been cleared, Kuro carefully folded the skin and took it with them. The pair made their way silently down the river past the rock that they had laid on till they came to clearing, not unlike the one they had just left. As night fell it promised to be bitterly cold again despite the warmth of the day.

As Kuro laid out the one set of blankets Naruto decided that the wind was even colder down by the water.

"Do we have enough wood for a fire?" The blond asked shivering as the cold began to seep beneath his clothes.

"And draw more animals? I don't fancy finding out how big moths grow in this forest." Kuro said, his voice serious, as he didn't even take the effort to look up. The image of giant bloodthirsty moths brought Naruto to Kuro's side.

"But I'm cold!" The blond whined as he pressed against the man's warmth. His innocent blue eyes giving a pleading stare at Kuro.

"You don't need a fire to keep warm Naruto. I thought you would have learned that little fact by now." The fox said with a grin. - - - - - - WARNING!!! BEGINNING OF YAOI HOT SMUTTINESS!!!!- - - - -

The blond let out a small "epp" of surprise as he felt a hand shift behind his back and pull him closer into the intoxicating warmth of the invigorating redhead.

"Or do I need to teach you again?" A large blush stained the cheeks of the shivering genin.

"I've learned that! Kyu, but I wouldn't't mind a little reminder." Naruto admitted, hiding his face into the crook of the Kuro's body.

"Kyu?"

"Yeah. I figured I should call you by your actual name now. Since well… you know, since I found out." A large smile spread across the redhead's cheeks.

"So you're ok with me being the demon that inhabited your body since you were born?"

"No! Not yet. But I'm learning. You have yet to lie to me Kyu, and you've saved me numerous times, and I'm beginning to see the reasoning behind your attack on the village. I forgive you, but I don't trust you." Naruto said making eye contact with the man he once considered to be a monster, a beast.

A thoughtful look crossed the redhead's face. He gave a slight smile, moving down to capture the pink lips of the blond he had come to adore.

"That's enough, for now." He whispered breathy, pressing his firm lips against the soft plump ones before him.

Naruto cautiously returned the man's affections, moving nervously against the man holding him. His hands, grasping the material of his shirt as he let out a high-pitched squeal. A wandering hand had moved down to caress his bottom, pinching one of the taunt cheeks, causing the blond to squeak in protest. Jumping at his chance the redhead thrust his tongue forward, capturing the genin's with ease.

The blond moaned into the kiss, inciting a low growl from the throat of the older man. Kuro explored the mouth of the mewling nin, caressing the soft organ with his own hot appendage. The older nin slowly allowed his hand to drift up the back of the shuddering teen. Cautiously he lifted the young mans shirt and raised it over his lithe arms, meeting no resistance.

Breaking from the kiss Kyuubi looked up to greet the most beautiful cerulean eyes he had ever had the privilege to gaze upon. The blond's lids were half open, dark eyelashes fluttered gracefully as he met the lust filled gaze of his Naruto.

"Na-ru-to-kun," Kyuubi drawled out, the words dripping from his lips.

"Y-yes, Kyu?" Naruto all but whimpered.

"You said you wanted a little reminder right?" Kyuubi smirked; as his hand drifted down to caress the slowly forming buldge in the orange pants the blond had adorning his hot little body.

Naruto slowly thought back to the first night he had spent with the man he called Kuro in the forest. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Cold?" Kuro asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips. _

"_Aren't you? It's freezing!" Naruto cried and a blast of wind tore through the trees to prove his point. Kuro allowed his grin to widen, revealing fanged white teeth to the now dark night. In a single fluid movement he shifted his body closer to his frozen companion. _

"_There are other ways to keep warm." His voice so low it could barely be heard above the howling wind. The implication however, was not lost to the younger ninja, who was practically curled in his arms. Naruto froze, his mind whirling out of control as lewd images danced through it. His pink tongue flickered out to dampen his dry lips, causing Kuro to think of other lovely things that tongue could be doing, but more of that later, he had to let the little blond come to him willingly first. _

"_L-like what?" Naruto's voice shook as he tried to play innocent. _

_Kuro's leer was masked by the night's dark veil and he seemed to have abandoned words as his soft mouth covered Naruto's. The younger man froze but made no sign of disprovle as Kuro's warm body moved to press the frozen nin to the ground. He broke his kiss and look down at the ninja straddling his waist. _

"_Like this." A soft mouth went to work, as a hot tongue descended down Naruto's cold smooth cheek. One of his long hands traced the outline of the blond's's form through his bulky clothes, while his other hand roughly pulled the zipper on the jacket down. Both hands worked together to shove the bothersome article free from the body. _

_At first Naruto was still, unsure of how to respond, but soon he found his own hands stripping the clothes off the redhead's burning body and pulling the older man down on top of him. He was whimpering desperately for Kuro's warmth or for Kuro himself, Naruto wasn't even sure at the moment what he wanted. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough of the intoxicating heat curling around his frame. _

_The red head lowered his hands from tweaking the pink nipples on his   
delicious blond's chest down to knead the taunt cheeks of Naruto's ass. Earning him a delightful mewl in response. His devilish tongue snaked forward to taste the soft skin at the junction of the neck of his tempting blond pet. Creating a slick trail from collarbone to jaw, descending down to capture a pink bud. Naruto thrust his hips upward, causing wonderful friction between himself and the man above him. _

_Both let out a gasp as Naruto continued to roll his hips. Tears of passion as lust sprung from the blond's deep blue eyes as he felt a delicious heat uncoiling in his stomach. He felt the pressure on his body dissipate as the older nin shifted his body off the panting blond. _

"_Kuro?" He asked, completely dazed and confused. _

"_Shh, I'm going to warm you up quite nicely." The man said, placing a finger to the plump lips of his new pet. _

_Unzipping the blonds' pants, he lowered them off of the tan hips in front of him. Tugging the boxers to the ground he grabbed Naruto's erect member, dipping his thumb into the slit of the tip. Naruto managed a groan in acknowledgment, as his hands lowered to work on the man before him. Slipping his fingers into the fold of the pants, slowly tugging the offending material down to the man's knees. He let his hand slip into the older mans pants, hesitantly grabbing hold of the member. Naruto began to caress the sides, allowing his thumb to press forward and massage the slit of the opening, just like the redhead had done for him. He began moving his fingers back and forth to pump the member. Kuro let out an appreciative moan, and began to pump the blond teen faster in thanks. _

_The two continued their ministrations as Naruto felt himself reaching a   
precipice. He wasn't sure what this feeling he was experiencing was. He had never felt this way before, and not even when he had explored his own body did he ever have a feeling quite this intense. _

"_Kuro! I'm going to-" the words in his mouth were stopped by a swipe of a hungry tongue against his lips. Opening his mouth he allowed the tongue to continue its exploration. Naruto was so incredibly close, just a little more. _

_The blond screamed calling out into the night, as Kuro followed him into completion. The echoes of their moans drifting off into the night. _

_Later Naruto curled into the warm arms surrounding his body, hearing a husky whisper of 'are you warm now?' and a hot breath on his ear as he drifted off into a comfortable sleep. _  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A blush flushed across Naruto's cheeks as he remembered the hot night, and the safety of the arms around him. A brush of a hand across his crotch sent a moan out of his thoroughly molested lips.

"Ah! Yes! Kyu." The blond said, his body shuddering with want.

"How about I teach you a little something new then, my pet?" Moving to unzip the young mans pants; he pushed the material past tan thighs, kissing the skin revealed. Whimpering with lust the genin shook with pleasure. Tugging the last of the material covering the teen's body, Kyuubi's head descended to lap at his prize.

Naruto let out a squeal of surprise, which melded with a low moan, finally dissolving into whimpers, as he felt the most intense increase in pressure and a coiling of heat spread through his belly, uncurling slowing, and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body. The teen knew he was coming close.

"Kyu!" Naruto yelled as he came into the red head's mouth. The fox raised his head, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious pet." He said with a smirk. Naruto felt a light blush flutter across his cheeks. He looked absolutely molestable, with his lips rouged from the gentle bites Kyuubi had left, his eye's half lidded with ecstasy, and a light pink shade tinting his cheeks.

Leaning forward, Kyu whispered into the blond's ear.

"Your turn, chibi."

Turning a shade usually reserved for cooked lobsters Naruto slowly nodded, his hands fumbling to remove the demon's pants. Stopping the bumbling hands, Kyuubi removed his pants himself, pushing the offending material off of his body. Gently he cupped the blond's chin in his hands, his mouth molding into the soft ones before him. Naruto pulled away slightly, before lowering his head to reach about waist level. Looking up with bright cerulean eyes, he cautiously licked the tip of the throbbing appendage. Causing a low growl to emanate from Kuro's mouth, as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Dammit brat. Continue before I make you, and… Oh Kami!" Kuro exclaimed. Looking down he saw the most delightful sight. In between his legs a tuft of blond hair emerged, slowly bobbing up and down hesitantly. A light grip on the teen's hair proved to egg him on, as he continued his ministrations.

"Naruto, look at me." Kuro demanded in a soft voice.

The teen raised his eyes to make contact with the man in front of him, still licking and bobbing his head.

'_Gods, I'm not going to last very long with that hot little mouth on me.'_ Kyuubi tensed before releasing a steady stream into the awaiting mouth on him. A small excess dripped out of the corner of the blonds' mouth, causing the man to shudder in delight. Reaching down he delved into the genin's mouth, enjoying his taste mixed in with the tantalizing mixture that made up Naruto.

The blond sighed into the kiss, finding himself safe and complete in the arms of his once inhabitant, now lover. Cuddling closer to the warmth the man provided Naruto shifted his head under the chin of the man and began to slowly drift off into sleep, not even waking when he was shifted up in a tree, and lowered into a sleeping bag, with a hot body following. He barely even stirred as a pale arm snaked around his waist to pull him closer.

Smiling at the serene blond, Kuro tucked a stray blond hair out of the teens face, and lightly placed a kiss on his forehead, before he pulled the blond closer and he himself drifted off into sleep.

AN: More thanks to my beta and a smut writer!!! This chapter is up only because of them, so they deserve much more then a one mention. My new power cord is here and I this make me happy because now I don't have to share a computer!!! I hope you like this chapter; the next chapter will be up next weekend!

**PLEASE READ:**

I need help with the ending of this story. You have three endings to choose form. The first is you're typical happily ever after. The second involves the question of how long a mortal can entertain a demon, and doesn't end on terribly happy note. The third involves Itachi and the Akatsuki, and things never end happily if they are involved. So now you vote!

For the Happy Ending vote: T

For the Bored Demon vote: L

For the Akatsuki: M

You have one week to vote so hurry fast! Oh and a note of the number of votes, one per account unless you inform me of that you are sharing an account then its one vote per person. If you vote twice I'll just count the first vote and not the second. Thanks for your help.

-Morana


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Memories

DISCLAIMER: Nope I still don't own Naruto

_A pained yipping fills my ears and brings me racing towards my den. The cries that had been growing steadily louder abruptly cut off. My mind whirls, the silence is even more horrifying then pleas for help had been. As I draw near my den there is an overwhelming sense of malice that gives even me a pause. I feel a snarl growing deep within my chest, the only presence in my den is the menacing one. _

_"Ken'ichi!" I call worry fills my voice. There is no answer save for the sound of soft laugher. I enter my den and a man turns around. His eyes are as red as the blood that coats his pale hands._

_"Aw Kyuubi Danzo said you'd come." _

Kuro woke with a howl of rage on his lips. Naruto made a disgruntled sound and sat up.

"Kyu?" He yawned, his eyes still foggy with sleep. Kuro rounded on Naruto lips pulled back in an angry snarl. Naruto eyes grew wide and he could see the animal raging just below the surface in Kuro.

"Kyu what's wrong?" Naruto voice was uncertain and Kuro face twisted as he fought with his rational side. He fell to his kneel pressing his head between his hands. Naruto looked worried and came to crouch down by the redhead; he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." He implored. Genuine concern for both Kuro and what would happen to him if the demon lost it moved Naruto to comfort the man. Kuro swallowed and moved his hands to cradle his face.

"Ken'ichi." Kuro's voice was soft and almost lost beneath the sounds of the forest. Confused Naruto cocked his head.

"What?" Naruto's hand began to form small circles on Kuro's back.

"Yes, what! What could they possibly have wanted to kill him for? He was just a kit." Kuro voice was angry and his charka was flaring. Naruto tensed, the conversation was going wrong.

"Was Ken'ichi your kit?" Naruto asked trying to piece Kuro's rambling together. Kuro whined and nodded.

"Kyu look at me." Naruto pulled the pale hands away and force Kuro's pretty face to look up at his, "Ken'ichi died fifteen years ago, being angry now isn't going to bring him back." Kuro broke free of Naruto's hands and looked down.

"I said look at me Kyu! Tell me what happened." Naruto commanded it was disquieting to see Kuro like this; he was a powerful demon and always very much in control. The man kneeling on the ground licked his lips and started.

"Fifteen years ago I had a mate and kit. My mate was simply convenient to have around, but really she was nothing more then a large fox; much like your large summoning toads. But my kit, Ken'ichi, was very… very dear to me. One night I heard Ken'ichi starte cry, it was his danger cry." Kuro looked upset but continued, "I ran back to my den, but when I got there both my mate and my little kit lay dead. The only living thing left in the den was their murder, Madara Uchiha. I was free of a human continer then and not easliy surpressed, I kill Madara but not before learning who he was working for. He said that Danzo of Konoha had sent him. So I attacked Konoha and your story begins." Kuro voice had become detacted durning his story.

"Why would someone from Konoha want to kill you kit?" Naruto asked too confused to remember that he was supposed to be calmly Kuro down.

"How should I know!" Kuro snapped and Naruto flinched, but instead of losing it Kuro leened back on his heels. With the dream fading the sharp pain of his only son's death faded to back the sad memory it had been. He looked at the worry that was so plain on Naruto's face and let out a bitter laugh. Naruto gave him a sharp look a raised an eyebrow.

"I should be grateful I suppose. Everything has a blance if I hadn't lost Ken'ichi I'd never have found you." This gentlier side of Kuro shocked Naruto and he let himself be pulled into a soft hug.

"Just two more nights here, let try not to nearly die again today." Kuro teased Naruto shoving his memories deeper. But Naruto knew they were there, laying like timebombs till something as simple as a dream set them off again.

AN: I really hate this chapter; it is the result of writer's block, two new college classes on top all nine of my high school classes, being ground, another broke power cord, and making lame excuses. So if this chapter just feels… wrong to you, don't worry it feels off to me as well. I should have the chapter up by next weekend, even if I have to beat those plot bunnies with a whip!

POLL RESULTS: If you don't want to know the tone that I'm going to end my story stop reading HERE.

First, I want to thank all of you who voted. If you voted and your ending didn't win, I'm sorry. If you didn't vote and your ending didn't win, I don't care. So the Happy Ending won by a long shot and so the story will ending happy, but that doesn't mean there not going to be any issues with their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8: Lust or Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I really, really want a Mustang.

Warning: spandex!!!!

Note of Thanks: Please thank my wonderful beta, kawaiicrimsonkitsune; she makes it possible for me to get this up at all.

* * *

_The afternoon sun is warm on my back as I sit on a flat rock. Kuro is standing stripped down in the waste deep water. Modesty is a foreign word to him, not that I mind watching his wet skin shine in the slanting sunlight. I shake my head to clear such thoughts. I am too busy with worrying to spend time considering how appealing Kuro manages to make fishing. The first those worries in my village. My relationship with Kuro is hardly traditional. I snort, my "relationship" is another thought spinning around in my head. What I am to Kuro? What is he to me?_

_My thoughts shy away from those questions and run head long into Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura. Did they know what Kuro really was? It made no sense for them not to. They were frustrating people even when I didn't suspect them of keeping information about a deadly demon I would be spending the week with from me. _

_I sigh and rub my eyes. Kuro's alluring body catches my attention again and I quickly decide that watching him fish is much more enjoyable then my current trains of thought._

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Kuro watched Naruto. The young ninja's forehead was wrinkled with concern. Kuro shook his head and lunged at a fish, Naruto had been doing this all day. Surfacing, fish in hand, Kuro heard Naruto sigh again and promptly through the fish at his head.

"Stop that!" He snapped and Naruto gave him a puzzled look and snatched the fish before it escaped back into the river.

"Stop what?" The fish was slippery and a bit of thrashing managed to earn it temporary freedom that ended back in Kuro's hands.

"The sighing and forehead wrinkling! What's wrong?" In response Naruto sighed and wrinkled his forehead, Kuro grip tightened on the poor fish in frustration.

"Nothing's…" Naruto began but changed his mind when he saw Kuro's face, "Lot's of things."

"Like what?" Kuro climb up on the rock next to Naruto.

"Like you, me, us. It's very confusing!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air and Kuro gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Kuro managed to look adorably confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? What am I to you Kyu?!" Naruto snapped, but the moment the words left his mouth Naruto wanted them back.

"To me… I-I don't know. I-I think I love you." Naruto blinked and the redhead in front of him. The man was stuttering worse then Hinata, but the message had been clear.

"Come again? I'm not sure I heard you right." Disbelief was sweeping into Naruto jumbled mind. He firmly told himself not to get excited, that this was probably just a dream; a wonderful, beautiful dream.

"I think I've decided that I think that I'm in love with you, maybe." For the first time in his life Naruto was at a loss for words. Nobody had even told him that they loved him, and he a sort of been expecting the words to come from a human, a female human. He was very glad that he was already sitting.

"Love me?" The words felt odd on his lips and Naruto was unsure as to how to respond to them. He rubbed his eyes; this week was anything but good for his mental health. Kuro sat stone still his senses trained on Naruto.

"Yes, I think. I've never been in love before, but I'd imagine this is how it would feel." Naruto study the man in front of him. For such a little word love could mean so many things.

"Love is it? Are you sure it's not lust?" Naruto refused to believe that the demon Kyuubi had fallen in love with a mortal, but lust most certainly didn't seem beyond him.

"Lust I've felt before. In fact I'm very familiar with it and I don't deny that it is very prevalent in my feelings for you. But there is something more, a worry that something will happen to you, a fear that I'll hurt you. It's odd, and I think that's what it means to love, to care about what happens to a person." Naruto continued to stare at the redhead in front of him.

"I don't know if I love you, but I wouldn't want to live without you. You've been here my whole life and I think I can't imagine life without you. That horrid emptiness that you keep at bay would consume me." Naruto shuddered.

"You'll never have to worry about that emptiness Naruto, because I won't leave you." Kuro pulled Naruto against his still damp chest, but the moment was ruined by the fish's last desperate bolt for freedom.

Kuro leaned against a tree with Naruto enfolded in his arms. Dusk was failing and the dying embers were glowing in the fading light.

"We should move soon." Kuro stated, and Naruto murmured something in response. Kuro smiled down at his little blond and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's hair. A sudden pop caused Kuro's hold on Naruto to tighten. The pop had been accompanied by a poof of smoke that quickly faded to reveal two men in bright green spandex.

"Such youthful passion!" The older of the two men cried.

"I agree Gai-sensei!" The younger shouted in response. Naruto, had been dozing off, sat up and blinked.

"Lee? Gai? What are you doing here?" Naruto was still hoping this was a bad dream and he would wake up at any minute.

"Maybe it's part of the test." Kuro suggested staring in horror at the two men in front of them.

"That would be just like the old hag. Maybe if we hold very still they'll forget we're here." Naruto muttered before snuggling back into Kuro.

"Naruto, Kuro, the Hokage sent us to tell you to return to Konoha, she also said that this letter would explain." Gai said handing Kuro an envelope with the Hokage's seal on it. Kuro eyed Gai before ripping the envelope and reading the letter; his eyes grew wide and flickered down to Naruto.

"Akatsuki." He breathed.

"What?" Naruto sat bolt upright and grabbed the letter from Kuro. His eyes flew down the page, "Bastards!" He snapped leaping up, grabbing his bag, and dashing off into the forest. "Hurry!"

Kuro sighed, collected his bag and followed after Naruto. Gai stood watching after them with tears in his eyes.

"They are so youthful!"

* * *

AN: There it is. I'm so sorry about it being late, I got sick and I had all my final stuff due for school. But I really should be able to be better about timing now that its summer semester and I'll only have three classes. I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up next weekend. 


	9. Chapter 9: Watchers in the Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm too sleepily to figure out a fancy way of saying it.

NOTE OF THANKS: My beta, kawaiicrimsonkitsune, is wonderful and deserves much thanks. So if you are happy that I got this up on time-ish (for once) thank her by reading some of her stories!

-- -- --

_Akatsuki. The word is like a vile poison, but the loathing I feel for them is but a shadow of his. Even from here, three branches behind, I can feel the passion of his hate dripping from every inch of his being. The intensity makes me shiver; too think my blond angel could hate anything so entirely horrifies me. _

_Akatsuki. I despise them and I will never let them have my Naruto._

-- -- --

The tree flashed by in a green blur and the four men tore through the trees.

"Slow down Naruto, the Akatsuki are just moving; they aren't attacking Konoha!" Kuro called out. Naruto sighed and slowed to run next to Kuro.

"Such youthfulness should not be restrained!" Gai called from the branch behind and Kuro growled.

"You're the one that decided to listen to them." Naruto muttered and Kuro glared at him.

"And ignoring them would have accomplished so much more." Their conversation was interrupted as they came to towering chain link fence.

"Lee and I are going to go train!" Gai informed them as they landed on the ground.

"Maybe we can train later Naruto; I have wanted a chance to see how much your skills have improved." Lee called as he and Gai turned and left in the other direction. Naruto waved and turned to find Kuro giving the departing ninja a befuddled look.

"They confuse me, why are they going to train at dusk?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know, life is a whole lot easier if you don't try to understand them." With that Naruto turned towards Konoha and Kuro fallowed after staring after Gai and Lee for a few more moments.

Neither Naruto nor Kuro noticed the two people hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Now?" One of them asked anticipation lining his voice.

"You really are stupid. You want to attack him now with Konoha just a short run away and a ninja that can fight Kisame twice and live just shouting distance away? No thanks I kind of enjoy living." The other snapped.

"You're no fun." The first whined.

"Go ahead get yourself killed, I'll watch." The second snapped before fading back into the trees, the other glared at the target before following his companion.

--- --- ---

"You better not fail us Granny, it was your idea to call us out the forest!" Naruto snapped glaring at Tsunade who sat behind her desk glaring at the blond.

"Naruto, its general not good practice to anger people in power." Kuro said placing a restraining hand of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto scoffed but remained quite.

"As I was saying you two didn't complete the test, but the elders agree that it was too risky to leave you in the forest so you both passed. However…"

"I'm a chunnin!" Naruto cried pumping the air.

"Yes, now shut up! We have a problem of were Kuro is going live to deal with. There are no open apartments, so we need to find someone willing to share one with him." Naruto looked bored.

"Kyu can share an apartment with me." Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a look.

"That would be fine. Do have somewhere for him to sleep?" Tsunade asked giving Naruto a spectacle look. Naruto just smiled in response.

"I'm sure we can find a place."

--- --- --- ---

The night was dark, but the street was lit with the warm glow of shops and three girls sat looking bored. Finally a forth joined them and they started down the street.

"What took you so long TenTen?" Ino asked, obviously annoyed, but the girl ignored her question and turned to Sakura.

"Who is the guy that your team brought in?" She asked and Sakura looked shocked.

"He said his name was Kuro. Why?" Sakura hoped that she didn't sound as unnerved as she felt.

"You'll never believe what I heard!" TenTen said motioning for the others to move closer.

"Lee said that when he and Gai-sensei went to get them in the forest they were cuddling." She said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Naruto cuddles?" Ino asked wrinkling her nose and Hinata looked very upset.

"Shizune said that Naruto called him 'Kyu' and that they are going to be sharing Naruto's apartment." Sakura mussed out loud, "But I'm sure that just because all there is no open apartments, besides I bet Lee's just lying to get TenTen's attention." She quickly added when she saw Hinata's face.

"I was pretty surprised; I always thought that Naruto had a thing for Sasuke." TenTen said before braking out in giggles. The others gave her a weird look and waited for her to catch her breath. "You guys should have seen Neji's face, it was priceless. Apparently he's a homophobic, he and Lee got into the big fight over it." She managed between giggles.

"Neji is a homophobic? I thought he was gay." Ino said.

"Don't tell him that." TenTen glanced over at Hinata who was being quieter then normal. She noticed how upset she was and exchanged a look with Sakura and understanding flashed across her face. "Hey Hinata I'm sure what Sakura said before is true. You know how Lee is, always exaggerating everything, they were probably just sitting near the each other." Hinata nodded, but still looked upset.

"Naruto isn't worth the trouble anyway," Ino said firmly, "Oh look lets eat there." The four of them walked towards the store Ino had pointed too. Naruto quickly fell from the conversation, but as she was going into the shop Hinata thought she saw Naruto walk past with a beautiful, male, companion.

--- --- ---

AN: yay it's on time-ish, like I said before this is thanks to my beta! This next chapter should be one time to as I have already started it! I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10: Unbreakable Bounds

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto 

Warning: This chapter is lemon. Just thought I'd give you fair warning 

Thank-you all of you who reviewed! I loved each and every one of them even if I didn't get a chance to respond to each and every one of them. So thank you, imagine-meShadow Kitsune67KawaiiKoneko89TehGlompingKitsune45PyroD, kyuubis-child, Evil Ball of Fluffdino6Wolfgirlward06, and kawaiicrimsonkitsune. You are what keeps me writing!

NOTE OF SPECIAL THANKS: As it says in the warning that you probably didn't read this chapter is lemon. I didn't write it however, Cassandra Incognito did. So you liked it run along and read her stories as well, they won't disappoint. I'll include the link to her profile at the end of this chapter.

-----

_The warm light from the shops emanating in the street gives enough light to see clearly through the dark night. The hot press of bodies warms the air around me. _

_'It feels so good to be back' I think as I weaved my way through the street. Glancing to the side I think I catch a glimmer of Hinata's face, she looked upset. I shrug and turn to grab Kuro's wrist, he is endanger of getting lost going as slow as he is. I feel a shiver run up my spine as I my fingers grasp the warm flesh of his wrist. He raises a delicate eyebrow, but says nothing. _

_Much to my surprise he allows himself to be pulled down the street. I picked up my pace as the ramen shop comes into view, but a sudden thought gives me a mental pause. Does Kuro or ramen taste better?_

- - - - - - - - - - -

The ramen was hot and wonderful, or at least it was in Naruto's opinion. In Kuro's opinion it smelled funny, only Naruto's obvious love for the food before him could force the demon to put in his mouth. Much to his surprise it wasn't as horrid as he thought it would be, once you got over the fact that it had a similar texture to worms it wasn't half bad.

The redhead sat marveling at how much of the worm-like noodles Naruto could shove into his mouth at such a high velocity. His concentration was broken when a young man with a long scar on his nose sat down on blonde's other side.

"I'd heard that you were back Naruto." The man said after ordering a bowl of ramen for himself.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried, demonstrating an amazing ability to speak with his mouth complete full. The man laughed and gestured to Kuro.

"Who's your friend?" The innocent question brought a deep blush to Naruto's tan cheeks and Kuro laughed softly. Iruka gave the pair an odd look. It soon became apparent that Naruto was to busy blushing to answer.

"I'm his…" Kuro cast around for the right word, and then with an evil smirk concluded, "His boyfriend, Kuro." The answers caused the blond to choke and smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kuro asked, pretending to be offended.

"I can answer a question Kyu!" Naruto snapped as Kuro made a defensive gesture.

"I hadn't noticed." He said smiling. Naruto made a face and turned back to Iruka who had been watching with curiosity.

"How have you been Iruka-sensei?" He asked pointedly ignoring Kuro.

"I'm fine, but I get the feeling I'm missing something." Iruka said. Naruto glared at Kuro who shrugged.

"They'd have found out sooner or later, it's much better if you tell them." Naruto continued to glare at him.

"Still you could have been a less abrupt." Again he turned away from Kuro and back to Iruka.

"I'm really sorry to not stay and talk Iruka-sensei, but I'm tired. I'll see you around." Naruto said ending the conversion. He turned to pay and Iruka moved to stand beside Kuro. Kuro tensed as he felt a hard edge of knife press into his side.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but if you even think of hurt that boy you'll regret it." Iruka threatened never losing his smile. Kuro flashed his set of pearly whites at him.

"You have no need to worry." Iruka smiled wider and nodded before returning to his seat. Kuro rubbed his side and followed Naruto, who had finished paying, out of the stand.

"You have very protective friends." He stated simply turning to walk off. Naruto gave him an odd look when the redhead didn't elaborate. The blond shrugged and decided it didn't really matter what Kuro meant.

"Come on let's go home" He said as he began walking back towards his apartment.

"It'll be nice to sleep in actual bed, no more bark in my hair! And it will be nice to finally be able to clean that damn place, do you have any idea how annoying it was for me not to able to make you clean your house!" Kuro snapped.

"I happen to like my house." Naruto said defensively crossing his arms.

"And I would like it a whole lot better if I could guarantee that there was nothing else living in it." Kuro said smiling sweetly. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but remembering the questionable state of his kitchen he found there was really nothing he could say. He snapped his mouth shut and speed up, walking back to his apartment, from behind he could hear Kuro laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The stairs leading up to Naruto's apartment creaked under Kuro's footsteps. The redhead observed them skeptically; silently daring them to try give out. The hallway looked odd to Kuro. He had seen it before, but never with his own eyes, and some how the lights looked dimmer and the walls dingier. As the walked into to Naruto's apartment, Kuro found it was just as messy as he remembered it. He followed the blond into the small bedroom and flopped down gracefully onto the bed.

"You need a bigger bed." He commented, before grabbing Naruto around the waist and pulling him down, "But then again maybe you don't…" He murmured his lips brushing against the soft junction in the blonde's neck.

"M… Kyu." Naruto murmured softly, his body melting into Kuro's.

"I thought you were tired," Kuro remarked with a chuckle.

"M… I changed my mind." The blonde replied teasingly.

Caressing the blond's stomach softly the redhead lapped at the tan skin of the teen's neck, his hand moving lower to knead the taunt flesh of Naruto's ass. He gently nibbled on a tan ear, moving down slowly to map his neck, and down to the lusciously curved neck of his former container. He bit down with enough force to mark his mate, as Naruto let out a moan mixture of pain and pleasure. Kuro slightly pulled away.

"Are you alright Naruto?" He asked his breath heady with passion.

The blond nodded his head, leaning back into the older nin's strong arms. He tilted his head upwards and made eye contact with Kuro. His small hands reached up to gently pull Kuro's head down towards his own. A spark shot through both of their lips at the moment of contact. The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck jumping to attention, while a piece of the redhead's anatomy followed seconds after.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kuro purred, his hands moving down to caress the slowly awakening budge in the blonde's pants, as he pressed his arousal upwards into a tan thigh.

"I think…I have… a pretty good idea." Naruto replied biting his bottom lip, and rubbing his bottom against Kuro's member.

A low growl emanated from the back of the redhead's throat. He pushed the blond teen off of his lap, and onto the bed, before straddling the young man, and trapping the teen's wrists above his head with his hands.

"I don't think you do, otherwise you wouldn't tease me. Naruto, I am very patient for a demon, but you press my limits when you do things like that. I can control my urges to a point, but you are pushing past that. What do you want? Do you want me to take you right here on the bed?" Kuro said his voice rising slightly in frustrated anger. Cerulean eyes made contact within his own as a small smile graced the lips of his blond angel.

"What if I said yes?" Naruto asked softly, looking earnestly into the eyes of the man above him.

Kuro's heart skipped a singular beat, and an ache started just below his belly button. It was if the rest of the world had just dropped out from under him and all that remained was him and Naruto, at that precise moment in time. He lowered his body down onto the lithe blond below him, pressing their foreheads together and gazing deep into Naruto's deep cerulean orbs.

"Naruto do you know what you are asking from me? Is this what you want?" he asked, his sweet heated breath flowing over the teen's hair, gently teasing the strands. His voice filled with questioning, a composite of emotions cloaked behind it.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes fluttered open in a delicate wave of lashes, looking up into the questioning gaze of Kuro. _'I know what this would mean for him… to take a mate after what happened, is he ready, or more to the point… am I?' _

Waiting for Naruto to answer Kuro sighed, preparing to leave his position, if it took the blond so long to answer then there was no doubt in his mind that he was not ready to take the next step, and it would be unfair to pressure him. A pair of arms wrapping around his neck suddenly stopped Kuro from shifting his position and preparing to get up. They tugged him back down into position as pair of plump warm lips pressed against his own.

"Please don't leave…" Naruto whispered softly, moving to nuzzle the redhead's neck. A few tears gently streamed down the blond's cheeks as he desperately clung to the older nin. "Please, don't leave me." He choked out.

Cautiously Kuro wrapped his arms around the lithe figure and settled back into position. He stroked the golden blonde strands of the teen's hair, and whispered words gently into his ear to sooth his panicked energy. Surprisingly he felt a tug on his chakra, looking down in awe he noticed his own chakra meshing with that of Naruto's.

The red and blue reached out for one another, settling the two charkas firmly together. Had one of the Hyuuga been watching they would have seen one of the rarest phenomenon's in shinobi history. As the two molded together the pair still did not lose their own original energy. It was if their souls were reaching out for one another, as if their bodies' being close to one another simply wasn't enough, that they needed to be closer.

The older nin slowly allowed his hand to drift up the back of the shuddering teen. Cautiously he lifted the young mans shirt and raised it over his lithe arms, meeting no resistance. He pressed a gentle kiss against pale skin, gently lapping up the salty tears streaming down the teen's cheeks. He placed his own forehead against his lover's.

"Naruto. Is this what you want?" He asked, looking deeply into the teen's blue eyes.

Placing a chaste kiss on Kuro's lips Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, "More then anything in the world."

The redhead felt his chakra spike and soar, while Naruto's let out a howl arching his back in delight. The blond grabbed onto Kuro, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"What in the world was that Kyu?" The teen panted.

"It was a show of my love Blondie, nothing more."

"But it felt as if the connection was inside me, like you touched every part of my body at once." The teen gasped still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I can show you what it feels like to have me inside you, that however wasn't it." Kuro said with a wink. A blush crossed the boy's face, as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You know what I meant… what in the world was that?"

"Well chibi, I'd say that it was our chakra melding together. As for the reason I'm not quite sure yet, or why it's happening now, or how it happens at all."

"A lot of good you are." The teen mocked.

"Oh, but I am good…" A sly grin crossed the foxy face; as his head dipped down to devour the plump lips of the blond below him, "real good." Kyu remarked as a puff of hot air slid through his lips, teasing Naruto with its heat.

Moving to close the distance the teen's moist lips met those of Kuro's. A slight nip from the older nin alerted the blond to his intentions. Allowing the man entrance Naruto moaned into the kiss as the pair of tongues took their time in exploring one another. No matter how many times they had kissed in the forest it had never gotten old for either of the pair. Kyuubi not having kissed in years, and Naruto enjoying the closeness of someone else, and the feeling of intimacy.

Kuro pulled away, nipping down the edges of the teen's chin, moving to his neck, and down his chest, ravaging the blonde's skin as he worked his way down to the pair of hideously orange pants. Cringing slightly at brightness he wasted no time in removing the offending material. He began to kiss the skin revealed, and caress the genin's soft taunt thighs.

A slight sheen of sweat began to form between the pair, as Naruto's hands began to furiously work on Kuro's pants. He tugged off the older nin's belt, and savagely unzipped his pant's, pulling them past his knees in one definite moment. If not for living within the teen for 15 years Kuro would have been surprised at this aggressive action, but having known the blonde's natural animal instincts, which were only magnified by his own influence the teen's actions were of no real surprise to him. It was one challenge for dominance he would be happy to participate in.

He moved his head down to mouth the bulge in the teen's light blue boxers through the cloth. Causing Naruto in turn to buck up widely, letting out a rumbling noise from the back of his throat, followed by a squeak as his boxers were removed in a flash of blue, while a devilish Kitsune peered up at him with mirth dancing within his eyes.

The hot tongue that swiped out to lick his heated member nearly sent the chibi toppling off the bed in a squeal of delight. The strong hands holding him in place by his hips however stopped his movement.

"Kyu… s-stop, t-t-teasing me...Mm…" The teen panted as Kuro tongue danced across his erection.

The redhead felt the blonde tensing under his ministrations, and he quickly stopped his actions, lest his playmate release earlier then he had planned.

"Kyu!" The teen all but screamed out in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue chibi."

"Well, I'm not very virtuous," The blond growled.

"I could tell that all by myself," Kuro remarked, his tongue gliding along the taunt skin of the teen's stomach, marking the area where he was caged. His lips lingered over the area of the accursed seal that stole his freedom, no faded and broken.

He moved his body upwards and took the plump pouting lips with his own. His teeth nibbling on the teen's bottom lip, graciously asking for acceptance, which was readily accepted. Breaking the kiss he cupped the blonde's bottom, massaging the tender flesh, and squeezing, before rubbing his erection against Naruto's member. The teen's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned into the action. Caressing the blond the Kitsune brought his lips to the teen's ear.

"Do you have anything I could use as lube?" He whispered huskily.

The shivering ninja nodded his head, his senses too overloaded to allow him to speak. The teen raised a shaky hand to point to the dresser beside the bed. Kuro rose gracefully from the bed to rummage through the drawers, finally coming upon a bottle of lotion. Flipping open the cap with a flick of the wrist the elder nin moved to straddle a very red Naruto. Coating his fingers in the substance he moved forward to press a light kiss against a pair of pliant lips.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you ready for this?" He asked in an almost whisper._ 'I'm not sure if I can hold back, but I refuse to press him… I could never do anything against his will… because…'_ Kuro thought.

"Yes, because…" Naruto began. "I love you."_ 'I love him.'_

Their eyes met as sparks and chakra soared, their mouths met with a clash of lips, as the two bodies writhed together, sliding and moving like water. Kuro moved one finger into the entrance of the teen, keeping in time with the grinding of their bodies, showering the blonde's face with kisses, and nuzzling the teen to provide comfort. Naruto tensed as the second and third finger entered one after the other. It was painful, no doubt, but it was not unbearable.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the teen's already abused lips, the red head spread the lube over his heated member, restraining himself from simply allowing his hand to bring him to the peak. Caressing the blonde's thigh gently and slowly draping his body over the teen he whispered a quiet, "Are you ready?" Naruto nodded his head in response.

Gripping the teen's hips gently, he slowly began to enter, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of Naruto sides, attempting to sooth the teen through his first time. Unknown to the teen tears began to form in the corner of his eyes, and began to smoothly run down his cheeks. Kuro felt his heart clench and perform a series of flips. He stopped his movement, pausing about mid way into his blonde lover. His lips came up to kiss away the salty tears.

"Naruto, if I'm hurting you please tell me to stop, I don't want to make you cry, I love you, and would never do anything to hurt you. Please, just please don't cry." Kuro made a movement to retract himself from the teen before he felt a pair of arms snake around his chest to hold him in place.

"Please don't stop. I'm not sad and you're not hurting me, I don't know why I'm crying… but if anything they are tears of joy. You have no idea how happy I am right now, I feel complete, with you here, you now, and us together like this, this… connection. I just…" more hot tears streamed down Naruto's face as he tried valiantly to explain his feelings.

"Sh…" Kuro whispered, gently caressing the teen's silky soft locks. "I understand," he said placing a kiss on his lover's forehead, "I understand."

He slowly pressed all the way into the nin below him, hearing a low groan rumble from the teen's chest. He experimentally explored the hot cavern, slowly thrusting in a series of different angles until the teen let out a gasp of delight arching his back and lurching forward to accept more of the redhead's member into his pliable body.

"M…Ah… harder… Nhh…Nwah! KYU!" Naruto yelled when Kuro struck the same spot again. The small blonde was nearly weeping with joy as the older nin continued to thrust forward, striking at the same angle again and again.

The connection of their chakra's only continued to enhance their enjoyment, every feeling and emotion, as we as physical movement was intensified tenfold. Kuro felt the coils in his abdomen tighten as Naruto mewled and writhed so enticingly beneath him, the teen's legs wrapping around his waist to draw him deeper into the deliciously hot cavern only made his movements that much harder to control. He knew he was reaching his limits, just as he knew Naruto was also drawing close to the edge. Building his charka and wrapping it around his member he moved to take the teen's lips as he thrust into the unbearable tight heat one last time, his charka expending a delicious pressure on Naruto's sweet spot.

"KYU!" Naruto yelled as he released across their stomachs.

The heat squeezing his member as Naruto came enhanced by the mutual connection of their charkas caused Kuro to follow him mere milliseconds after, releasing his seed deep within the teen.

The two collapsed into a jumble of limbs and sticky blankets. Kuro reluctantly pulled out, settling him beside his blonde angel, his hand moving to intertwine their fingers together. He placed a kiss on the blonde's sweaty forehead, shifting the golden locks from his face to gaze adorningly into his cerulean eyes.

"I love you," he muttered.

"Love you too furball." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Let's get some sleep; you'll need all the energy you can get for the next round."

"Nani! Kyu! I can't go again so soon, my butt's sore!" The blonde exclaimed his eyes widening in a mixture of shock, fear, and the slightest hint of lust.

"I know plenty of things we can do without hurting you … so just get all the rest you can for now chibi, you'll need it." Kuro remarked, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

Naruto let out a sigh and moved to snuggle with the older nin, his damp blonde locks spreading across a pale chest. He rested his cheek on the firm surface and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, snuggling in till he fell asleep. Kuro gave a small smile before falling into a deep slumber as well; their charkas still merged and pulsing together happily, as if their very souls were cuddling.

-----

AN: I apologize for the horrific lateness of this. English papers and Physics tests must come before fan fiction unfortunately. As stated before the smut in the story is only made possible by Cassandra Incognito so show your thanks by going to her profile,  and reading some of her stories. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Paperwork

**Note of special thanks**: Please thank my wonderful beta, **kawaiicrimsonkitsune**, for her awesome beta-ness. Please show your appreciation and read and review some of her stories.

Note of thanks: To Silvermane1Kyuubiplushkouga's true loverYura-chankawaiicrimsonkitsuneTsumetai TaiyoukaiTehGlompingKitsune45creepy crabSony BoyEvil Ball of Fluff, and Ore no Naruto for reviewing! Even if I didn't respond to your review individually I still got and appreciated it, I'm writing this for ya'll and I can't thank you enough. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My eyes flicker open as warm sunlight spills through the un-curtained window. I move to sit up but a soft mummer accompanied by a tightening of the strong arms wrapped around me stops my movement. I glance down at the human's who body is tangled with mine and smile. I feel a possessive pride as I look at the beautiful creature snuggled against me, my mate. He must have felt my gaze because he slowly begins to open his beautiful blue eyes. I disentangle one of my arms to stroke his face and smile as the first word on his lips is my name. I am disinclined to ever move again, but a small knock on the door disturbs our peace. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud knock startled Naruto back to reality. He sat bolt upright, yelped, and fell backwards off the bed. Kuro smiled before rising smoothly and pulling on the first pair of pants that came to hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto cried, and Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Answering the door, I'm told it's the polite thing to do with someone knocks." He resounded and Naruto glared him.

"Well then wear you own pants!" He snapped. Kuro looked down to discover that the pants he had grabbed were a painful shade of orange and a few inches too short. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another loud knock. Kuro flashed his teeth before striding through the door leaving a very naked Naruto to watch his pants disappear into the kitchen.

He contented himself with sitting sulkily on the floor till Kuro came back. He could hear muffled voices through the wall but didn't care to pay attention. He was just considering pulling on Kuro's too long pants when the owner of the pants re-entered the room.

"It was your pink haired friend, does she normally blush so much?" Kuro questioned, as he stripped out of Naruto's pants and grabbed a clean pair of his own much less remarkable ones. Watching Kuro discard his clothing Naruto was much too busy blushing himself to answer Kuro's question.

"She said the Hokage would like to see us as soon as possible to discuss our new duties." Kuro started towards the bathroom before pausing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, care to join me?" He inquired. Naruto blushed again and Kuro smiled. "I'll be good," He promised, "It'll just be faster this way." Naruto thought that Kuro looked too innocent, but followed him into the bathroom. True to his word Kuro behaved, but it was apparent that he would have preferred not to.

After they had showered, found clean clothes, found Kuro's hair tie, and healed Naruto of his soreness they discovered that they were endanger of trying the Hokage's patience by keeping her waiting. As they walked towards the red tower at the center of the town Naruto was mourning the loss of his breakfast, while Kuro was silently praising a higher being for saving him from anymore ramen. As much as Kuro loved Naruto he found the blonde's taste in food questionable.

The pair entered the Hokage's office and found them fixed with her hawk like gaze.

"Naruto, as was our agreement you are now a Chunin. The elders would prefer it if you took on the job of guarding the village, or teaching at the academy. They are worried that the Akatsuki view you as a target and think it would be safest for everyone if you remained here. I think that threat the Akatsuki present is not as prevalent as the elders believe so I see no problem with sending you on mission with the rest of your team. That being said, the finial choice is up to you." Her stare was changelings, but Naruto matched her gaze.

"I won't become Hokage by filing papers, though it might be an important skill to know." Naruto said gesturing to the mountains of unsigned paper work, "I would like to continue missions with my team." Tsunade smiled and turned to Kuro.

"The elders and I have decided that it would be unwise to allow you to run missions outside the village, so I have assigned you a job here. You will assist with the paper work here and on occasion be asked to guard the gate." Kuro nodded, but never took his eyes of the Hokage. "Izumo and Kotetsu will be arriving shortly to go over all that your job entails with you. Naruto your team will be waiting to train with you at training ground five. Dismissed." The Hokage's eyes followed Kuro as he left the room, and she would have been content to stare broodingly at the door if Shizune hadn't dumped even more paper work on top of her desk.

"I swear it breeds." Tsunade muttered poking one the precarious stacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I am having mild writer's block, but I have a plot outline so I will be able to work through it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. -Morana


	12. Chapter12: Friends, Brothers, and Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to: Steph, Liana Uchihacreepy crabTsumetai Taiyoukai9TailedNaruto94Wolfgirlward06aloukou101Ore no NarutoSony Boy for reviewing, I loved every single one.

_

* * *

_

_Ramen has become less of a staple and more of I treat. I didn't notice at first, but one night it hit me, we never eat ramen unless I'm the one who decides what we eat. Though I am happy to trade in my ramen eating life style for Kuro and all the joys of being loved. There is nothing as satisfying as laying wrapped in Kuro's warm arms as I drift to sleep at night._

_I am completely content or at least I was until today._

* * *

Anger surged through Kuro and he fought to keep his voice calm. 

"What?" Despite his efforts the word came out with dangerous an overtone. Naruto looked surprised that Kuro should be anything but thrilled by the information.

"I said that I'm being sent on a mission to bring Sasuke back, the information that we have almost guarantees success." Kuro's glare deepened as Naruto spoke.

"Until the ungrateful bastard tries to kill you again." He snapped, Naruto's face darken a little.

"He's not going to try to kill me." The blond said coolly.

"That's a sound assumption." Kuro sneered, "What did you base that on? How he acted the last two times you spoke?" Naruto glared.

"He didn't kill me either time, though I'm sure you'll admit he had plenty of chances. You're the one he defeated both times after all." Kuro looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Let me try again, I can assure you that he won't be so lucky a third time. I don't have the same… _limitations_ after all." It was Naruto's turn to look affronted.

"Oh so that's what this is about. Your angry that a mere human was able to defeat you. It's really not a surprise he is an Uchiha after all, they seem to have a way of getting the better of you." The words slipped from his mouth and in his anger he didn't even realize how close he'd come to the one subject they never spoke about; Kuro dead kit.

"Yes Uchihas tend to have a way of harming those I hold dear, though I'm more angry that you're willing to risk your life to 'save' a man that has tried to kill you twice already!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, he had expected Kuro to be happy for him.

"Perhaps your jealous, are you worried that Sasuke might take your place? Don't worry Sasuke and I aren't like you and your _friend_ Izumo." Kuro looked flabbergasted.

"Izumo and I are **just** friends! I could never betray you like that! I'm hardly jealous of a traitor like that Uchiha you're trying so desperately to get back. I just don't understand how you can care for someone who would love to kill you." Kuro cried. The idea that Naruto didn't trust him hurt more then the fact he wouldn't listen to him. Naruto's twisted his face into sneer.

"No I wouldn't expect a _demon_ like you to understand what it means to really care about someone." With that Naruto turned and stormed out of the apartment. As the door slammed Kuro hit the floor with a dull thud. He'd been stabbed before, but that hurt was nothing compared to the pain compressing his chest now. He'd thought that Naruto knew just how much he loved him. He'd thought that Naruto knew that he would never even think about another ever again. He'd thought... but he had been wrong. He curled up on the floor, but no tears would come and sleep was equally elusive. There was nothing except for Naruto's words echoing in his head.

* * *

Naruto stormed down the street anger blocked any remorse that he might have felt for the things he had said. The village proved too crowd for Naruto's restless mind and he soon found himself racing through the emerald trees of the forest surrounding the town. Running seemed to calm his thoughts and he was soon able to settle beside a creek. Finally guilt over what he had said caught up with him. How could he accuse Kuro of cheating or not knowing what it was like to care for someone? Sudden he was overcome with the desire to apologize and sprung to his feet, but when he turned he came face to face with someone unexpected. 

"Senpai is this Kyuubi container?" The man with the orange masked asked.

"Yup! Itachi is going to be mad, un!" Came the reply and before Naruto had time to respond dark consumed him.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the late update, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Hopefully the next one comes out faster! Thanks for reading! -Morana


	13. Chapter 13: Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from somewhere else.

Thanks to: itachisgurl93, aloukou101, Evil Ball of Fluff, Silvermane1, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Witty Remark who all reviewed, I only write this story because of ya'll.

Side note: There may be stray letters through out this update. Why? You ask. Because my mom's new kitten, Neko, decided that he wanted to walk on the keyboard. I did my best to find and fix all of Neko's notes but I may have missed a few.

--

_I lay in the dim house on the floor no light spills through the eastern facing windows. Some part of mind remains rational enough to wonder if they wondered about me when I didn't return to work after lunch, but this small part goes unnoticed in the wild turmoil of the rest of my mind. His accusations echo through the kitchen and I watch again and again as the conversion ends the same way. _

_Why, my angel, did you leave me? Perhaps it is my fault one so kind as you would never think such thoughts unless I gave you reason to. I swear angel I love none but you._

--

Kuro lay on the floor his only comfort was that Naruto had to come back, even if it was only to tell him to leave. The thought that Naruto might not want him around anymore made Kuro's chest clench painfully.

Kuro's heart leapt when he heard a knock on the door, but it fell when he remembered that Naruto wouldn't knock. He lay there wrapped in self-pity till the growing intensity of the knocks roused him from the floor. He opened the door to find Izumo and Kotetsu standing there.

Naruto's words echoed through his mind and he gave his friend a cold look.

"I told Izumo there was nothing to worry about! I said that you probably ran into your little blond at lunch and decided to have him instead! But Izumo said it was weird that Naruto wasn't at the meeting to get information on the latest 'bring back Sasuke' mission." Kotetsu rattled off before Kuro could even open his mouth. Kuro continued glaring at Izumo, who shifted uncomfortably, till something Kotetsu had said sunk in.

"Naruto wasn't at the mission meeting?" He asked sharply. Kotetsu looked shocked.

"No I thought…" But Kuro brushed past him and out the door. Irrational fear spread through his body. What would make Naruto miss the very meeting that had started their fight?

--

Slowly consciousness returned to Naruto. He opened his eye and though his vision was still blurry he thought he saw two figures.

"Senpai he's awake!" One of the people called.

"Then knock him out again, un!" The man who had spoken fist moved towards Naruto and his world went dark again.

--

The worry Kuro had felt was full-blown panic now. The last anyone had seen Naruto he had been heading out of the village looking angry. Izumo had caught up to Kuro, but he was wise enough to follow quietly while the temperamental redhead had his fit.

The two of them followed the fading charka trial down to the bank of a stream. Kuro froze when he picked up two other vaguely familiar charka residues.

Anger and fear surged through his body as he recognized the charka. What would that group do to Naruto if they found that he no longer had a demon in him? It seemed unlikely that they would just let him go.

Kuro charka flared to match his mood and his body began to shake. He wouldn't be able to hold his human form much longer. Snarling he moved to run down the faint trail left by Naruto's attackers, but a firm hand stopped him.

"Let go Izumo." He said warningly, killing his friend would only further dampen his day.

"I know you're angry, I would be to if it were Kotetsu, but you have to wait till the Hokage organizes a search party and…" Kuro cut him off.

"And what? Wait for the trail to fade? It's half gone all ready. Wait for the elders to tell me I can't leave the village? You know they will. Wait for the Akatsuki to try and suck out Naruto's soul? You know as well as I do that will kill him! No Izumo I won't wait!" With that he tour his arm away from Izumo's grip and ran. He would teach the Akatsuki to regret harming his angel.

--

Four men sat in a dark room, though only three were obviously human. All eyes were on the crumpled form in the middle of the room.

"I don't see what the big deal was, un." One man said, "It was more trouble getting my Jinchuuriki then him, un."

"You should have waited. Now we have the task of restraining him till we have the means and the power to remove his demon. Also, I don't think Konoha will remain ignorant of his absence for long. Nor do I think that they will be willing to over look it." Another man said coolly. His eyes turned a blood red to better examine the young man in the middle of the room. Too his red his there was faint blue glow pulsing around the blond. Looking closer the man expected to see an even fainter red, but it wasn't there. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't even find a trace which meant…

"You fool! Where is the demon?" The blond he was talking to looked confused.

"Itachi that is the Kyuubi container." The shark-faced man beside Itachi said in a tone that questioned his partner's sanity. Itachi rounded on him, somehow managing to do so without ever losing his composer.

"That **was** the container, but the demon isn't there anymore. So I'll ask you again. Where is it?"

--

AN: So Kyuubi is an extremist, I figure that demons don't do anything halfheartedly. Damn I see why people write het! There are too many "he's" in this story! This really should have been up almost a week ago, but I'm moving and accidentally packed the notebook it was written in. Needless to say my parents weren't thrill to find me riffling franticly through my neatly packed boxes for it. Aw well. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14: Hope and Despair

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

****

**Hello!**

** My name isn't The Lady Morana, she is currently unable to post because of the computer she is own currently and also will be updating a whole lot slower than normal. Until she gets a computer of her own you will see my author notes here and there. However she wrote this completely, and I take no credit what-so-ever in the writing process. If any of you read Of Snakes and Foxes you know who I am, for those who don't my name is Flightless Bird, I am her part-time beta and smut writer for that story. I am just posting this one.**

**Thanks,**

**Flightless Bird**

**The Lady Morana would like to thank:**

**Flightless Bird for betaing **

**To her reviewers: Silvermane1 Evil Ball of Fluff Yura-chan Piggy Kun Bella216 Utena-Puchiko-nyu and iluvgaara  
**

* * *

_Fear courses through my body as I look into his blood red eyes. Eyes so much like his brothers and yet so different. This, the older of the pair, has eyes like glass. His eyes sit in a face a few shades darker then his brother, but still paler then mine. He is beautiful in the same way a porcelain doll is beautiful, flawless, emotionless, and chilling. I try to tear my gaze away from his eyes but I am held, enchanted. _

_I feel the chill of death already lapping at my feet, but then hope burns like a flame. Kuro, my beautiful wild fox. This doll with bloody eyes will stand no chance against the fires of Kyuubi's rage. _

_I try to ignore the doubt that threatens to overwhelm my small feeling of hope. Surely my careless words didn't manage push away my lover. I bite my lips and meet the doll's froze eyes. He will burn; I just hope I don't freeze to death first. _

----

Itachi watched as Naruto's face filled with fear and then hope. He almost smiled as he watched the hope flicker like a candle in the wind.

"Where is the demon?" Itachi voice was still the smooth careless drawl of an aristocrat despite his years in less civilized company. He enjoyed the confusion and horror that danced on the boys face.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Naruto stuttered. Itachi face remained frozen, but a slight tightening around his eyes betrayed his annoyance.

"Don't play the fool. It's a simple question." There was a snort drawing Naruto's attention to the man at Itachi side.

"Perhaps he's not playing, un." The man's blond hair tumbled down into his face and Naruto recognized him at once and he snarled softly.

"See, he's nothing more then that beast. He and Tobi would get along great, they seem to be of the same intelligence, un." Deidara said cheerfully he visiable blue eye dancing with mirth. Itachi sighed softly, but otherwise ignored the other man.

"He knows, maybe he just needs to be reminded." Itachi looked as though 'reminding' Naruto would give him no pleasure, Deidara on the other hand looked thrilled.

"Yes! Let me reminded him, un!" Deidara reached down into the bag on his belt.

"No!" Itachi voice was sharp, "We need him to talk not to be turned into 'art'." Deidara looked sulky, but Itachi ignored him.

"Kisame." He didn't raise his voice, but his blue skinned partner materialized at his side. Their eyes met and Kisame smiled in understanding. Deidara muttered something about letting Kisame have all the fun, but he didn't look too upset by it.

Naruto watched with apprehension has Kisame unwrapped his sword.

"He'll kill you all." He said defiantly. Kisame snorted and lowered his blade.

Naruto screamed and Deidara laughed.

---

Kyuubi paused; his entire being was as tight as a drawn bow. He drew his lips back away from his long white teeth. They were hurting his Naruto he could feel it. It felt like his soul was being torn to pieces and he howled in rage.

---

Itachi head snapped up as he heard the howl so close to the cave. He knew it was no ordinary howl and he could feel the murderous intent and blazing charka. He glanced in disgust and the boy who lay panting and bloody on the floor.

"Deidara come." He said standing. He knew what was coming and he knew that currently they stood no change against it. He would leave Tobi and Kisame behind to hold the creature up and if necessary he would leave Deidara later.

Deidara stood his face questioning, but Itachi ignored him as the swept from the cave. He was not going to be killed here by a vengeful demon.

* * *

AN: I don't know about you, but porcelain dolls freak me out, I had to hide mine in my closet because it wouldn't stop looking at me! I am sorry for the shortness, would you believe it took me three hours to write this? I can't either.-Lady Morana.

**Review it makes Morana happy it also makes her update faster! Remember she loves you all!-Flightless Bird**


	15. Chapter 15: I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nope not now and probaly not ever.

Thanks to: Daughter Of Life And Death, wickedlfairy17, Evil Ball of Fluff, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, aloukou101, Silvermane1, and all those who have reviewed my story in the past. I think you all are wounderful, and you are the reason I kept writing.

_

* * *

_

_My body burns with angry rage. The fire of my charka brings red to my eyes, blurring thoughts and vision. Fear pulse behind the rage. Fear that I am already to late. That I will lose my light, my angel. But I refuse to dwell it one it. I must not waste time and energy with fear, I must find my love. _

* * *

Glowing red eyes fixed themselves on the entrance to a cave. Kyuubi snarled, he could feel only three charka signatures in the cave. One average, one increasingly strong, and the barely clinging to life. Kyuubi's own charka flared with rage when he recognized the fading one. The ground shook as he ran across towards the cave. To figures appeared at the entrance, but it was obvious that they were not the one Kyuubi was looking for and he brushed them aside. Well really he slammed then into the rock wall. One figure crumbled and did not rise, the other reach for his sword and watched Kyuubi with greedy eyes. 

Kyuubi ignored the swordsman and ran into the cave. There on the center of the floor lay Naruto. His clothes were ripped and blood stained and his breathing was ragged. Kyuubi's world ran red, and he rounded on the swordsman.

"You." His voice was coarse, and deep. He tore through the man's blue flesh only vaguely aware of the man's sword trying to the same to him. He turned to the young man who watched him from the floor and with great difficulty forced himself back into his human form.

"Kyu." Naruto rasped out, "You came."

"Shh don't hurt yourself, and of coarse I came! I said I loved you didn't I?" Gently he cupped Naruto' face that was pale with blood loss.

"I thought... maybe... you would... be mad at me." Naruto coughed. Kuro furred his brow, all traces of his anger were disappearing. His angel was safe and the ones who had hurt him were dead.

"I could never be so mad at you that I wouldn't love you. And I will always come for you for as long as you want me." Naruto tried to say something in response but winced in pain instead.

"Here, let me help you." Gently as though he was handling a new born kitten Kuro cradled Naruto in his arms wrapping him in his warm red chakra. Naruto gasped softly as the foreign energy entered his body. Subconsciously Naruto weakened chakra reached towards Kuro bring the other man into his very soul.

"My love, my sweet love, I will never leave you."

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

AN: I am aware that is the most pathic ending chapter ever, but the story really was suppose be only 5 chapters long according to my outline. So now I'm done, I hope you liked it, and I hope the ending was "happy" enough, happy ending aren't really my thing. So I love you all for reading, but this is the end. 


	16. Chapter 16: A Note Form The Author

I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up. This isn't a chapter; it's an Author's note. What I have to tell you might interest some of you. I am writing a sequel, because of all your reviews, practically DragonSaphira, made me feel too guilty to leave the story at that.

However I will tell you this. The next story I have planned is short and it's not going to have a happy ending. You all saw how horrid I am at those. The sequel will be up soon as I finish writing the first chapter. I hope you read the sequel and enjoy as much as many of you claim to have enjoyed this one!

OH! And because I am in a good mood, a big bowl of ice-cream will do that to a person, I will give you the first two paragraphs of the sequel "Courting The Devil"!

_"For as long as you want me." Was what Kuro had said and oh how Naruto wanted him. He failed to even take notice of the fact that Kuro was the Kyuubi, it didn't matter he loved him for what he was. A monster and a man. _

_Even on the warmest summer night Naruto would lay entwined with Kuro warmth, desperate to never lose the feeling of being the most important thing in the universe. This morning was no different._

_Tried from his last mission Naruto hadn't said much to Kuro when he'd come home last night, but the man had seemed to understand. He has stroked Naruto wild hair till Naruto has fallen into a restful sleep. Now as Naruto's eye fluttered he found Kuro already awake, with a small smile on his face. Naruto yawned sitting up and tried to shake the sleep from his eyes. _

Ok I so I lied it was three paragraphs I'm sure you're all heartbroken.


End file.
